


"You're having a little too much fun with this."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "You're having a little too much fun with this."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You're having a little too much fun with this."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "You're having a little too much fun with this."

"You’re having a little too much fun with this," Oliver muttered, watching as Felicity put down her headphones.

After what happened with Slade, Felicity made him swear to teach her a thing or two about some of the weapons. As it turns out, she had one hell of a shot, so now they stood in a makeshift gun range within the Foundry. She’d hit three of the five targets he’d placed, even if the recoil on the gun was a little strong for her.

"What’d you say?" She asked, putting another empty magazine in one of Diggle’s guns. 

"I thought you didn’t like guns," Roy pointed out. He stood against one of the pillars, his arms crossed against his chest. 

"Oh, I don’t. I hate them. I don’t ever want to touch another one after this. Or point it at anyone, ever. But if there ever came a time to when I really, really had to, I’m glad I know I can handle one," She explained. 

"Dude, you realize she emptied an entire magazine in that one target, right?" Roy whispered to Oliver.

"I know," He whispered back. But who was he to say no to her? She did need to know how to defend herself, even if the idea of her handling a gun made his stomach drop. He would never let that happen, though. Felicity would never be in a situation where she’d have to handle a gun - not while he’s around. 

"Okay, I think I’ve had enough of the gun," Felicity stated, picking up one of the knives. "How do these work?"

"Oh-" Oliver watched as she, in perfect form, flung the knife right into the target’s throat.

"Oh, geez," Roy muttered. 

"Wow. Was that supposed to happen?" She asked, picking up another one.

"Nice job, dude. Look what you’ve created," Roy shook his head.


End file.
